


Последнее родео

by leoriel



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: действие происходит во время Captain America: Civil War





	

– Готова к последнему родео?   
Пистолета нигде нет. Ни на тумбочке, ни под подушкой: старость притупила то ли страх смерти, то ли желание жить. Пегги видит воткнутую в вену иголку капельницы и вместо злости чувствует слабость. Или притворяется слабой, чтобы позвать дежуривших возле ее квартиры агентов ЩИТа – организации, которой больше не существует. Как и Дотти. Ее ведь здесь нет.   
– Рефлексы уже не те, старушка? – ухмыляется Дотти. На ней светлое платье в цветочек, их носили пятьдесят или шестьдесят лет назад, теперь они снова входят в моду. Впрочем, кроваво-красная помада актуальна в любые времена.   
– Зачем ты пришла? – спрашивает Пегги.   
Долорес Андервуд мертва уже несколько десятилетий. Совершенно точно мертва.   
Было время, когда Пегги не боялась смерти, потому что думала, что увидит Стива. Теперь Стив Роджерс вернулся, правда, как всегда, занят спасением мира.   
– А ты мечтала о Капитане Америке? – вторит ее мыслям Дотти. – И где же он сейчас, твой бравый орел Капитан?   
– Там, где должен.   
Стив всегда там, где должен. Даже если там – это под километровым слоем антарктического льда. Стив всегда там, где должен быть, а не там, где ей бы хотелось. Мужчины, которые делают исключительно то, чего ей бы хотелось, никогда ее не интересовали. Пегги жалеет не о танцах, а о том, что не может больше сражаться с ним плечом к плечу.   
– Это тяжело? – спрашивает Дотти, в ее голосе мерещится сочувствие. – Пережить всех, кого ты ненавидела и любила?  
– Иди к черту!   
Пегги пережила Воющих Коммандос, Филипса, нескольких директоров ЩИТа, террористических организаций и вождей Гидры… Она не собиралась плакать, но глаза все равно на мокром месте.   
Дотти гладит ее по волосам и напевает что-то на русском. Тихо. Похоже на колыбельную. Пегги выжидает момента, чтобы схватить ее за руку и сломать запястье – у нее мало сил, однако вполне хватит на один последний трюк, – но не делает этого.   
– Ты мертва.   
– Возможно, – кивает Дотти. – Есть что-то, о чем ты жалеешь? Признай, тебе всегда нравилась моя помада.   
Дотти кладет ладонь на ее морщинистый лоб. Руки словно ледышки. Или у Дотти всегда были холодные руки? Пегги расслабляется, поняв, что ее секретам ничего не грозит. Она не подведет ни живых, ни мертвых, она…  
Жалеет о том, что не смогла поговорить с Хэнком Пимом. По-настоящему поговорить, потому что в последний раз они не говорили, а кричали друг на друга. Пегги отстреливалась от гигантских муравьев, и Хэнк орал, что если она на метр подойдет к его дочери, они сожрут ее заживо, потому что ни хера она не понимает, и Джанет, блядь, не звездно-полосатый хер из кордебалета. Джанет живая. Джанет жива. Пегги давно простила Хэнка и за муравьев, и за хера из кордебалета, она надеется лишь на то, что он простил себя сам.  
Жалеет о том, не говорила с сыном Говарда как с равным. Что врала. Что видела в нем тень отца и не замечала, как его это бесит. Что до сих пор не знает его по-настоящему. Что люди часто шутили о том, что директор Картер и Старк-старший любовники, а им было по боку, что о них говорят. Их с Говардом это смешило. Эдвина это смешило. Тони было совсем не смешно.   
Жалеет о том, что не сказала Энджи, насколько сильно любила ее. Не повторила достаточное количество раз, чтобы это как-то исправило несправедливость ее смерти. Энджи. Дэниэлу. Эдвину. Говарду. Даже Джеку. Всем, кого любила.  
Жалеет о тех, кого не спасла.   
Жалеет о том, что ЩИТ оправдал ее худшие опасения: Гидра засела слишком глубоко. Что она больше не увидит «своих» ребят. Прошло столько лет, а она запомнила их такими, какими увидела впервые.   
Пегги помнит задиристого парня Ника, лишившегося на первой же миссии глаза. Викторию, представленную к дисциплинарному взысканию за секс в подсобке с темноглазой Марией. Директор Картер наказала их по всей строгости, но проследила за тем, чтобы девочкам чаще давали совместные задания – чтобы в их памяти осталось что-то хорошее, не только мертвые друзья и агенты Гидры. Помнит непримиримость в борьбе со злом агента Блейка. Помнит Фила, которому хватило наглости спросить, действительно ли у нее что-то было с Капитаном Америкой. Помнит лисью улыбку Джона Гаррета, который мог внедриться куда угодно, настолько убедительна была его ложь.   
Они давно не «ее» ребята, но временами кажется, что она не дала им чего-то действительно важного, не уберегла от повторения своих ошибок – доверять слишком мало или слишком много.   
Она жалеет, что Шерон… Пегги рада, что Шерон, как и Стива, здесь нет. Пегги помнит девчонку, выросшую на историях о Пегги Картер и Капитане Америке, мечтавшую стать такой же сильной, такой же храброй. Остается надеяться, что однажды та девочка заметит, что ее мечта давно стала явью. Шерон не ее тень, не ее племянница, она сама по себе многого стоит.   
О чем Пегги по-настоящему жалеет – она помнит их всех, но не может вспомнить сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Пегги знает, что он сражался с ней рядом семьдесят лет назад, но его образ целиком застилает Зимний Солдат. Пегги знает Зимнего Солдата дольше, чем знает Баки. Дольше, чем ей бы хотелось.   
Было время, когда она ворочалась не в силах уснуть и представляла, как металлические пальцы сжимаются на ее горле. Почувствовал ли боль Говард? А его жена? Что почувствует сама Пегги, когда Гидра или советы – она потратила столько сил на его поиски, но так и не разгадала чертов код, которым его программируют, не смогли спасти – решит устранить директора Картер?   
Ей больше не нужно бояться – ни Гидры, ни Зимнего Солдата. Она стала слишком старой, чтобы представлять угрозу. Хотя если бы он пришел за ней, может быть, она бы вспомнила, каким он был раньше? Говард же вспомнил, а Стив простил. Может быть, она бы тоже простила Солдата, как Стив простил ее саму?  
Ей больше не нужно хранить секреты от Стива, а Тони… Пегги надеется, что Стиву хватит смелости рассказать ему правду, или тот никогда ни о чем не узнает. Пусть все секреты умрут вместе с ней и теми, кому она их оставила. Может быть, другие справятся лучше нее.   
– Готова, Пег? – спрашивает Дотти.  
– Бога ради не называй меня так.   
– Мэгги?  
– Да катись ты к черту!


End file.
